The use of tablet computers, such as the Apple iPAD™, have become common throughout the world in both industrialized and emerging countries. One problem inherent to computers is that due to static electricity their screens collect various airborne particles. Additionally, the screens are also subjected to the accumulation of smudges such as finger prints and the like.
The instant invention aids in solving the above problem by providing a tablet computer cleaning device (TCCD) that consists of a circular band that is inserted over and around a computer cover when not in use and that is easily removed from the computer cover for use. The TCCD has a pair of cleaning surfaces that are used to remove the particles and the finger prints that have become attached to the screen of the computer.
A prior art search did not disclose any patents or industry literature that read on the claims of the instant patent application.